


Three De Rolo's in a Row

by zstew2



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, critical role headcanons, critrole kids adventures, critrole kids headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zstew2/pseuds/zstew2
Summary: Long after the Chroma Conclave has been defeated, long after Vox Machina has decided to individually explore the world and take care of their lives, there is a large amount of peace within Exandria. The world is not in serious peril... most of the time, and it seems as if new bands of adventurers are making the seemingly endless load of quests just a little bit easier. Some of these bands of adventurers are second, or even third, generation, ready to take up the mantle of adventurer. The children of Percival and Vex'ahlia are such children, especially the oldest of the children, Olivia Cassandra Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo, whose love of adventure and risk knows no bounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The basis of this headcanon for the de Rolo children has been based off of http://cinderfell.tumblr.com/ 's headcanons for the critrol kids. I got a bit... creative and inspired, needless to say.

Three pairs of eyes watched from a bedroom window as a large, horse-drawn carriage stopped in the courtyard of Whitestone Castle. A man, dressed in fine dark, forest green robes emerged from the carriage after a few moments of stillness. Even from the distance that the three children were from the man, two of the three noticed how pointed his ears were and how defined and sharp his facial features seemed to be. They noticed the long, raven hair draping over his shoulders, and how the male elven figure seemed to move with a definitive grace. A grace that they had seen somewhat within their mother and uncle, but it seemed odd to see it within this particular person. 

He walked with an air of importance, and even though he seemed to have that innate elven grace, he walked as if he was severely pained. Perhaps he had hurt himself on the trip here, but the eldest of the three children knew that their grandfather was more pained at the fact that he was here in Whitestone of all places. That he was here among humans and half-elves and his quarter-elf grandchildren (who he never seemed to interact with in a positive manner), and the fact that the entirety of their extended, and mostly not blood-related, family could be here. 

Perhaps a towering goliath with black tattoos across his body and a stark black beard, that seemed to suit him rather nicely, would come barrelling through those heavy wooden doors with a brown haired gnome in fine purple and white clothing underneath his arm. Perhaps a socially awkward ashari woman would walk through those doors, the definitive scent of the outdoors and of many an animal traveling with her, as if the scents of the entire world were at her beck and call. Even worse than that, a bear with thick brown fur with an overwhelmingly domineering and terrifying appearance would burst through those doors, some meat that it had stolen from the kitchens being carried in its strong jaws. Everyone would scatter at the sight of the bear except for the Whitestone guards, for they knew that the bear had a gentle soul despite its appearance and size. 

"How long until you recon mother sets Trinket onto him?" The youngest girl finally piped up, her gentle voice carrying the same way that their Aunt Keyleth's seemed to. It was no secret that even though she had studied with Aunt Cassandra and Aunt Vax'ildan in the way of swords and blades, it was truly the elements and nature that she was interested in. Despite her prim and proper appearance, and the fact that she had circular, silver-rimmed glasses that she constantly had to push up and then clean as a result of that. She looked up at her older sister and then to her twin brother expectantly. 

Despite the fact that she was the older sister and she knew that in different circumstances she would be scolding her sister for such a thing, the eldest of the siblings couldn't help but laugh. "I do hope she does that, but unfortunately that would strain relationships between Whitestone and Syngorn, now wouldn't it?" The eldest propped her chin up on her visibly cracked and calloused hand, a clear sign that she had been learning archery from a young age. It was her passion, and like her mother, she held an innate talent with using a bow as well as making friends with animals. 

Why one day when she was only ten years old she had come home with a wolf cub in her arms in the freezing cold. There had been no shoes upon her feet and she had lost her winter coats a long way back in the forest, her face, hands, and arms had scratches all over them and she seemed to be bleeding in many places, but none of that had seemed to matter to the oldest of the De Rolo children. All she seemed to care about was the welfare of this white wolf pup, who clearly was the runt of the litter. He had been left out in the woods to die, and when she had snuck off from the rest of the children, she had gotten lost and found him. 

"Oh please father, he's only little. It won't take much to take care of him, I promise! Mother got to keep a bear when she was little, why can't i keep a small pup?" Vex'ahlia had laughed at that, and her father's stoic expression seemed to crack a little. Both the oldest and the pup had looked up at Percival with wide, hopeful eyes. 

A small sigh had escaped her father, and at that moment, Olivia had known that she had won. From that day she had a companion to follow her around, just like the two twins - who had both been around eight years old at this stage - had one another to follow them around. Olivia had named the wolf Darwin. It was a simple name for a spectacular creature, but she had found him near a shrubbery known as 'Darwin's Barberry', so she had only found it appropriate that he be named as such. 

"But he's an arsehole to father, and an even worse one to mother." Alaine felt the sting of Olivia's free hand slapping against one of hers, and almost instantly she moved her hands away from the window. 

"Where did you learn that language?" 

"I'm fourteen, I'm allowed to swear." 

"She learned it from Uncle Vax when we asked about grandfather." 

A scuffle seemed to ensue between the twins, Alaine grabbing as much of Darcy's black hair as possible and pulling on it. He did the same to her hair, except it was easier for him because his twin always kept her hair down. Normally he would take her glasses, but at the moment they were near a window that was quite high up, and they didn't want to risk it. 

All three of the siblings hushed, watching as two figures emerged from within the castle. A man in a blue coat with gold trimmings and hair as white as the stone for which this city was named sauntered out, his hands clasped behind his back. His ears were not pointed, so he was clearly human, but the woman next to him was clearly not. Her smaller than normal pointed ears that poked out from underneath her glossy black hair showed that she was, indeed, a half-elf, but nonetheless, she walked beside the human male with her head held high and her form visibly rigid. It was clear that none of the two parties were eager to see the other. 

"Move out of the way you two, i want to hear what they are saying." Or at least read their lips. Now that she was sixteen years old, Olivia practiced the art of being a ranger a lot more, and she only recently had learned how to read lips in both common and elven, though she was still quite rusty at it. She would have tried to learn some celestial as well, just in case she would ever need that, but that beautiful language seemed to be beyond her no matter how much she tried, and so she instead spent her time learning the language of the forest.  
Olivia pushed Alaine and her brother Darcy backward and away from the window as she climbed up and onto it and then onto the small ledge that extended out from it. Darwin whined from the bed, to which Olivia looked back at him, giving him a small wink, before turning forwards once more and prepared herself to try and traverse the jagged stone. 

It would be difficult in this manner of dress. A long, flowing, light blue dress that complimented her eyes dearly and seemed to show how willowy her frame was. Olivia gingerly tested the stone with her bare feet, feeling how cold it was. However it wasn't as slippery as it could have been, and as such, she continued on the small ledge, standing to her full height. The quarter elf looked down from her vantage point, her dark braid moving over her shoulder as she did so. It was at least a thirty-foot drop from where she was standing, which would be no big deal, except there was a group of guards with their weapons convening underneath the window, and she really did not want to fall down onto them. 

"Olivia, you're nuts!" 

"I've got this, this is just like climbing a tree!" 

"Olive!" 

The cold wind suddenly picked up, pushing her forward just a little. She waited for her heart to beat just a little harder in her chest, a little faster so that she felt like a bird caught in flight... and then she jumped towards a brick of stone that stuck out more than the rest. With her hands outstretched she flew through the air, and for a moment Olivia felt like she was suspended in time. As if none of this was real, and as if she was simply a bird that could fly away from the life of nobility. As if she could suddenly go on her own adventures, and slay demons with people that now felt like family to her. To save the world just as her parents, their siblings and the entirety of Vox Machina had done. 

It seemed to last forever, all those moments where she could be sitting in a pub one moment and the next moment be in the Underdark and fighting a Beholder with this ragtag team of misfits and fuck ups from all walks of life. But the moment ended as soon as it had begun, and Olivia's hands hit stone, holding onto the outcropping for dear life, for fear that she would fall thirty feet and hurt herself. But this fear seemed to drive her forward, and she continued swinging and jumping from brick to brick, until she was on top of the front of the castle, hidden somewhat, looking down at her parents and her grandfather below. 

"Darn, I missed most of it." As the group moved inside of the castle, Olivia could have sworn that she saw her mother look briefly up to where she was and... smile a little. Despite the smile, she knew she would get a mouthful after dinner later, which Olivia kind of winced at. She found herself wincing once more when she noticed exactly how scraped up her hands were and how much they were bleeding. Her arms and back were the sorest they had been in ages, and all of her joints just seemed to ache from her fruitless journey down from the bedroom. Now it seemed she had to climb all the way back up to the room. 

However, as she turned and looked back up at the window, she suddenly saw a small pair of glasses falling from them and a frozen scuffle as the twins stood there, frozen. Darcy seemed like he was frozen in fear; as if he had just opened the nine hells and the demons from his nightmares were spurting forth. Alaine looked as if she was ready to throw Darcy into the nine hells, towards those demons. She was so full of rage that Olivia was convinced that her little sister was extremely capable of murder at the moment. 

"That's the third pair this month, Darcy! If I were you, I would run. Put enough distance between yourself and Alaine so that she runs into something!" 

It really was never dull in Whitestone Castle, and that, Olivia supposed, was its own little adventure.


End file.
